Dulce postre
by Luka-sama
Summary: Hinata era una asistente de repostería en la cafetería Akatsuki, Naruto era el chico que usualmente compraba sus postres sin saber quien los preparaba. Ninguno de ellos tenía algo más en común, excepto a el grupo de locos que deseaba unirlos a pesar de no haber cruzado palabra. Bueno Hinata creía que era lindo y Naruto que tenía una bonita sonrisa, tal vez pudiera funcionar.


_Estaba viendo un manga de cocina y no pude evitar imaginar esta historia XD amo el Naruhina y es mi deber escribir sobre ellos._

 _Naruto no me pertenece._

 **Dulce postre**

Todo postre tiene una previa preparación, desde elegir los mejores ingredientes hasta comprender la receta que se desea realizar. Algunos postres son de diferente sabor y para diferentes personas, desde un pequeño chocolate a un hermoso pastel de bodas, cada uno demostraba algo según la ocasión que se deseara.

Ella siempre amo los postres.

Recordaba esas hermosas tardes de su infancia donde sentada al lado de su madre en la cocina, la veía prepararse postres para su hermana, primo y ella. Esos postres eran deliciosos y sabían al amor que solo una madre podría hacer.

Luego su madre murió.

Cada que estaba en la cocina y preparaba un postre, sentía las lágrimas salir y generalmente sabían amargos. Paso mucho tiempo hasta que sus postres volvieron a saber dulces, le costó superar la muerte de su madre y mucho más le costó enfrentarse a su padre. El hombre que quedo de su padre era un ser frio que no aceptaba su sueño de ser repostera, quería que fuera la siguiente líder de la cadena empresarial Hyuga, pero ella no deseaba eso. Un día tomo sus maletas y con solo 17 años se fue de su hogar.

La vida fue dura, le costó mucho encontrar trabajo, pero por algún milagro o destino termino trabajando en un pequeño café en medio de la ciudad. Cuando se estaba quedando sin dinero (que había ahorrado durante su adolescencia) llego a ese lugar para tomar un café pensando seriamente en volver a su hogar, pero al ver como el jefe estaba como loco gritándoles a unos empleados, ella entro en la discusión.

Como termino en la cocina con un delantal, aún era todo un misterio para ella.

Ese día el repostero había tenido un accidente y ocupaban preparar un pastel para un cliente muy exigente, ella de extraña forma termino involucrada por defender a la camarera y no le quedó otra que hacer un pastel. Bueno ella hizo todo lo que pudo y al final fue de agrado para los clientes.

Fue contratada gracias a Kami-sama.

El repostero oficial la tomo como asistente y sobre todo como alumna, Nagato-sempai era un hombre bastante amable y que disfrutaba de la cocina. Poco tiempo después se dio cuenta que el jefe malhumorado era un hombre llamado Yahiko y que solía ser demasiado explosivo, pero sobre todo alegre. La mesera era una mujer llamada Konan que le ayudo a encontrar un mejor departamento para poder dejar el feo donde se había estado quedando.

Esos tres eran grandes amigos y la habían ayudado en tiempos de necesidad.

Nunca terminaría de pagarles por lo que hicieron por ella.

…

El tiempo que transcurrió en la cafetería Akatsuki conoció a mucha gente nueva. Otros dos meseros, un hermoso chico llamado Sasori que estudiaba artes y un extraño chico de cabello rubio que amaba explotar cosas conocido como Deidara. El cocinero de Sushi Kisame, el decorador que a veces llegaba y que era raro, Zetsu. Los cocineros eran un hombre religioso llamado Hidan que siempre se cortaba a propósito fuera de su trabajo y un hombre llamado Itachi que solía sonreír amablemente. Incluso conoció al codicioso contador Kakuzu.

Todos estaban locos pero igualmente le agradaban.

…

Fue un día tres meses después de unirse a la cafetería cuando noto algo curioso, no sabía quién era, pero Konan había comentado que un viernes un chico llego para llevar una rebanada de su pastel de fresa e insistía en que le dijera que estaba bueno al que preparo dicho postre.

Las burlas de Deidara y Hidan no se hicieron esperar.

El próximo viernes volvió a llegar, lo supo cuando Sasori entro tarareando que su pretendiente había llegado.

Solo rodo los ojos y siguió cocinando.

…

El chico pronto se volvió un cliente habitual, para la sorpresa de todos Itachi y Nagato lo conocían por diferentes razones.

-Es el mejor amigo de mi hermano menor-

-Es el hijo de una prima lejana-

Eso ocasiono solo que sus burlas se intensificaran al conocer el nombre del chico, Naruto. Nombre que Deidara solía tararear cuando llegaba con una orden ante su infinita molestia. Lo peor fue cuando Yahiko comenzó a seguirles la corriente y no había nadie quien los detuviera.

Ella no comprendía cuál era la gracia de molestarle, solo era un chico cualquiera que comía sus postres y decían que eran buenos.

Nagato intentaba consolarla palmeándole la cabeza.

…

Las burlas se detuvieron un mes después cuando el chico llego a la cafetería abrazando a una joven de pelo rosado. Hinata no comprendía por que Itachi se mostraba algo incómodo, poco después menciono que su hermano menor también quería a esa chica, claro que lo dijo cuándo no había nadie.

Sin quererlo o tener la intensión, Itachi le conto la historia de Naruto, Sakura y su hermano pequeño Sasuke. Como esos tres eran amigos de la infancia y por un accidente que tuvo Naruto hace mucho tiempo Sakura decidió aceptar por fin su propuesta por salir, Sasuke que tenía en mucha estima a Naruto no dijo nada y al final la amistad seguía intacta, exceptuando por el triángulo amoroso que había.

Hinata miraba por el vidrio que había en la puerta de la cocina, el chico rubio sonreía grandemente mientras que la peli rosa lo hacía mucho menos.

Tal vez si Sasuke hubiera actuado antes, las cosas serían diferentes.

-No sufras por la pérdida de tu amor Hinata-dijo Sasori con malicia en su oreja.

Se alejó dando un pequeño salto asustada.

-Yo puedo consolarte cuando quieras-dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Con un sonrojo corrió a esconderse detrás de Nagato quien comenzó a regañar al mesero.

…

Semanas después el chico seguía llegando, a veces solo otras con amigos y pocas veces con Sakura. Naruto siempre decía lo deliciosos que eran los postres de Hinata (aunque no supiera quien los preparaba) y cuando saludaba a Itachi siempre sonreía divertido. Hinata llego a pensar que era un chico adorable, pero que jamás diría en voz alta para no incrementar las burlas de sus amigos.

-Otra vez vino sin su novia-murmuro Deidara espiando desde la puerta de la cocina.

Hinata sintió una gota de sudor al ver que a su lado estaban Yahiko (quien ayudaba a todos), Sasori y a Hidan.

-Vamos Hinata que con esas dos amigas de adelante que tienes seguro que se lo bajas a la peli rosa-comento con burla Kisame a su lado.

La cachetada resonó por todo el café extrañando a los clientes, luego Hinata roja como un tomate salió corriendo ahora buscando consuelo en Konan.

Al contarle todo…bueno luego sonaron gritos de dolor.

…

Un virus ataco a la pobre Hinata dejándola en cama toda la semana, Konan tuvo que ir a cuidarle algunos días pero al final al ver que era necesaria mandaron a Yahiko. El chico de pelo naranja se sintió indignado al ver que lo consideraban un inútil a pesar de ser el dueño. Así que luego de muchos antibióticos, ponerle paños de agua fría en su frente y hacerle una sopa con ayuda de Hidan (quien obligo a ir un rato) la chica comenzó a mejorar.

Pero para prevenir algo deicidio darle algunos días libres.

Después de estar tanto tiempo en cama Hinata comenzó a mejorar mucho, pero era bastante aburrido y por eso ese día saldría aunque sea al parque cerca de su departamento. Sin decirle nada a sus amigos ya que podrían preocuparse, se abrigo bien y comenzó a caminar tranquilamente hasta el parque.

Hacia algo de viento pero su suéter de lana era un buen escudo contra enfermedades.

Claro que no espero lo que veían sus ojos.

-¿Que te hice yo?-

-Nada no hiciste nada-

-Entonces que te pasa a ti-

-Eres un idiota-

Una cacheta de parte de la chica le hizo hacer una mueca de dolor, no quería espiarles pero tampoco sabía qué hacer si peleaban a unos metros de su banca. Quiso que la tierra se la tragara al ver la mejilla hinchada de Naruto y como Sakura salía corriendo.

Vaya día.

El chico dio una patada al suelo y con ojos llenos de molestia dio media vuelta, pero estaba distraído y no tardo en caer al suelo sobre un pequeño charco de agua que algún niño habría dejado en sus juegos.

-Tsk-gruño el chico sin moverse en el suelo.

Su corazón que siempre ayudaba a otros le exigió hacerlo, pero se preocupó ya que si sus amigos se enteraban seria la burla de toda la semana.

Pero ahí tirado en el suelo y con cara triste.

Era como un pequeño niño abandonado.

Con cuidado se acero a él y le tendió una mano cuando este estaba alzando el rostro, se veía molesto y quiso rechazar su ayuda, pero ella era terca cuando quería y tomo su mano a la fuerza para ayudarle a levantarse. Tuvo que poner algo de fuerza en su cuerpo (ella con su metro sesenta y este chico casi parecía tener dos metros) para colocarlo en una banca e inspeccionar que no estuviera herido.

Aparte de la sangre que salía de su nariz debido al impacto de chocar con el suelo, parecía estar bien.

-Toma-le dijo entregándole un pequeño pañuelo morado que le pertenecía.

Naruto lo tomo con fuerza y lo puso de forma descuidada en su rostro.

" _Perdóname Neji-niisan"_ pensó con una gota de sudor al recordar que ese pañuelo era un regalo de su primo.

Se sentó a su lado y tomo de su pequeño bolso una botella de agua junto unas pastillas.

-Esto te quitara el dolor-le dijo amablemente.

Nuevamente el chico fue grosero al tomar las cosas.

El silencio que se formó después de eso era incomodo, Hinata estaba buscando en su mente las palabras para despedirse sin sonar grosera. Para su suerte el chico se puso de pie y se marchó sin decir nada.

Eso fue grosero, pero al menos pudo volver a su casa tranquila por ayudar a un desconocido cuando lo ocupaba.

…

La semana siguiente Naruto no se presentó en el café, ella no quiso aceptar que dentro de ella estaba la duda de si estaba bien. Duro todo un mes para que el chico volviera a el lugar y tomara asiento como de costumbre, aunque lo que no era habitual era el aura oscura que tenía a su alrededor.

-Termino con Sakura hace dos días-dijo Itachi desde la cocina.

Todos los reunidos se asombraron antes de hacer preguntas, Hinata que no pregunto nada solo tuvo una gota de sudor tras su nuca al ver como los hombres eran unos chismosos cuando querían.

-¿Qué paso?-

-Peleas en la relación-

-Vaya la chica tenía carácter-

-Pero ahora Hina-chan tiene una oportunidad-

-Deberíamos hacer que se reúnan-

-Le gustan sus postres y eso que no se pueden diferenciar hasta probarlos-

-Hina-chan cocina delicioso-

La chica estaba roja como un tomate y con ganas de salir corriendo, pero todos se detuvieron al ver como Nagato (quien estaba cocinando y no espiando) paso al lado de ellos y salió de la cocina.

Hinata vio todo confundida.

…

La expresión de Naruto era derrotada y algo solitaria, muy similar a la que tenía cuando solía ser niño y no hacia amigos fácilmente. Nagato supuso que su madre estaría preocupada, pero conocía a Kushina como para saber que ella no interferiría en el aprendizaje del chico rubio. Todos sabían que Naruto quería a Sakura, pero también que ella quería a Sasuke. La relación unilateral de parte de Naruto para Sakura solo sería venenosa.

-Naruto-llamo al chico sentándose frente a él en la mesa.

El chico dio un pequeño salto y sonrió vagamente.

-A veces olvido que trabajas aquí Nagato-nii-

-Suelo estar en la cocina-

-¿Qué tienes con los postres?-

-Me gusta el dulce-

Ambos sonrieron vagamente con recuerdos mezclados de la infancia, donde Naruto siempre seguía a Nagato como si fuera un héroe al tiempo que Sasuke seguía Itachi de la misma forma. Los cálidos recuerdos de su infancia se cortaron en la mente de Naruto y fueron sustituidos por Sakura llorando mientras rompían.

-¿Ya te enteraste?-pregunto algo apagado.

Nagato puso expresión de disculpas, luego de reojo miro a la cocina sin querer decirle como se había enterado.

-Yahiko dice que ocupas olvidarla-comento recordando al peli naranja.

El rubio bufo y se cruzó de brazos.

-Llevo enamorado de Sakura desde que tengo cinco años…no creo que eso sea posible-indico lo obvio.

Eso lo sabía Nagato, pero también entendía de cierta forma a su mejor amigo y pensaba que una chica nueva podría ayudarle. Giro a ver a la cocina y casi soltó una risa al ver los ojos de Hinata en la puerta viéndolos confundida.

Mucho tiempo en Akatsuki fue su pensamiento.

-Bueno debo agradecerte, tus postres son deliciosos-le felicito algo más animado Naruto señalando su pastel de chocolate.

Nagato sonrió.

-Realmente los postres que sueles pedir son por mi asistente-contesto el peli rojo sabiendo que lo mejor sería cambiar de tema.

El chico lo vio sorprendido.

-¿No son tuyos?-

-No-

-¿Tienes un asistente?-

-Eso te dije-

-Es raro imaginarte con alguien diferente que no sea Yahiko o Konan, pero supongo que ellos no hacen buenos postres-murmuro Naruto recordando la comida mutante de Konan y la quemada de Yahiko.

El mayor sonrió.

-Todo este tiempo felicitando al que hacia los postres pensando que eras tú, vaya sorpresa dattebayo-dijo con algo de pena.

El hombre sonrió.

-Una inesperada sorpresa-aseguro viendo de reojo el rostro de Hinata quien al verse expuesta se sonrojo y se alejó.

Naruto al ver una sonrisa divertida en el rostro de Nagato siguió su mirada, pero solo se encontró con varios hombres que lo veían desde la puerta de la cocina con miradas maliciosas.

¿Pero qué rayos?

…

Unos días después de aquello, Hinata se encontraba algo adormilada tomando el tren esa mañana. La cafetería no quedaba muy cerca de su departamento, pero ese día debía ir aún más temprano para preparar un pedido importante para una boda que habían pedido anticipadamente. Si bien quiso negarse porque eran una cafetería y no una pastelería, el cliente era un viejo amigo de Yahiko y todos terminaron metidos en la planeación de una boda.

Al menos Konan y Zetsu estaban ayudando en la preparación por aparte.

Adormilada tomo el primer asiento que vio vacío y cerró los ojos durante un momento.

-Que sueño-dijo después de un bostezo.

-Es una mañana algo fría después de todo-respondió una voz a su lado.

Sus ojos se abrieron grandemente y algo asustada giro el rostro muy rápido. Casi queda muda al ver a Naruto sentado a su lado con expresión aburrida y mirada en la ventana.

¿Cómo?

Alguien arriba en el cielo debía estar jugándole una mala broma.

El chico estaba a su lado con ropas de salir cómoda y un bolso lleno de libros (estaba entre abierto), pudo distinguir rápidamente varios títulos que trataban sobre Leyes y recordó vagamente a su primo que deseaba ser un abogado.

Vagamente recordó a Itachi mencionar a los otros que Naruto quería ser abogado al igual que Sasuke y que Sakura estudiaba medicina.

Nunca supo su edad, prefería no involucrarse para no ser molestada después.

Ladeo la cabeza saliendo de su mente, luego giro a verle con advertencia recordando lo mal que la había tratado cuando ella quiso ayudarle.

El rubio giro a verle y se sonrojo levemente al ver la mirada precavida de la chica.

-No me mires de esa forma-pidió algo avergonzado.

Hinata sujeto las cosas y estuvo a punto de levantarse para buscar otro asiento, pero Naruto fue más rápido y la tomo algo brusco de su brazo para volverla a sentar.

-Espera un minuto y luego de que hables puedes irte-dijo rápidamente.

No es como si le diera muchas opciones mientras la sujetaba de esa forma, el chico al notarlo la soltó en espera de su decisión.

Suspiro antes de colocar las cosas cómodamente sobre su regazo.

Él sonrió más tranquilo.

-Creo que te debo una disculpa, sinceramente pensé no volver a verte pero me alegra que pasara y pudiera disculparme por ser grosero la vez pasada…estaba pasando un mal día y sé que no es una excusa pero quería hacerlo y…-el chico hablaba y hablaba mientras perdía perdón.

No quería ser grosera pero luego de la quinta disculpa Hinata dejo de prestar verdadera atención, en cambio veía interesada las cicatrices en las mejillas del chico que parecían simular unos bigotes de zorro.

Era adorable.

La imagen del chico cambio por la de un pequeño zorrito que se disculpaba y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Desde niña el zorro fue su animal favorito, era astuto y veloz, además de al ser pequeños totalmente adorables.

Involuntariamente uno de sus dedos toco una cicatriz del chico dejándolo totalmente mudo y con los ojos abiertos por la impresión. Ella era alguien muy tímida y no sabía que la hizo reaccionar así, probablemente por la imagen mental de un zorrito bebe.

-Parecen bigotes de un zorro, son adorables-dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas y una leve sonrisa.

El chico la miraba incrédulo y con la boca abierta.

Escucho el nombre de su parada y se levantó sorprendida de como pasaba el tiempo mientras el chico se disculpaba. Salió corriendo rápidamente y se despidió de lejos con la mano. Casi le dejan dentro y tuvo que hacer un pequeño salto para salir.

Suspiro aliviada y se fue al trabajo olvidando lo ocurrido.

A veces era muy distraída.

…

Hinata comenzó a extrañarse al ver por la ventana de la cocina, últimamente Naruto parecía mejor desde su ruptura, pero también se veía mucho más distraído. No era ella la única distraída, todos quienes estaban acostumbrados a verlo para molestar a Hinata notaron ese estado en el chico. En ocasiones alguno comentaba divertido que fuera a consolarlo, pero realmente estaban extrañados. Nagato no había descubierto nada e Itachi comentaba que su hermano decía que Naruto estaba distraído aun en sus clases.

¿Por qué seria?

Ese día el chico pidió solo un café negro para despertarse, todos lo notaron algo confundidos de que no pidiera algún postre de Hinata.

-Tal vez no quiere engordar-dijo Deidara ganando una mirada incrédula de todos.

Hinata corrió a su parte de la cocina y se puso a trabajar ante la mirada de todos.

…

Naruto era un chico bastante alegre a pesar de su dura niñez, de pequeño tuvo que vivir un tiempo con sus abuelos por una enfermedad de su madre y porque su padre trabajaba en el extranjero. Puede que esa poca atención recibida de sus progenitores de niño le hicieran algo impulsivo, como la vez de niño que tomo un cuchillo y se cortó las mejillas para simular esas heridas que tenía un personaje de un manga.

Aun se arrepentía de eso.

Muchos niños le habían molestado por aquello, pero eso era algo que la gente a su alrededor olvidaba y lo trataban normal. Aun así odiaba cuando conocía alguien nuevo y se quedaba viendo su rostro fijamente y preguntaba que le había pasado.

La imagen de la chica de cabello azulado tocando su rostro llego a su mente y se sonrojo.

No comprendía sus emociones.

Toda la vida había estado tras Sakura, incluso cuando se quebró la pierna rescatándola de un accidente de tránsito y ella acepto salir con él, no había sido completamente feliz. Puede que era por entender que ella amaba a su mejor amigo, o tal vez no la quería como pensaba.

Pero era ridículo, toda su adolescencia amando a la chica y ahora una total desconocida le hacía sonrojarse como un crio.

Quiso gritar frustrado por no comprender nada, pero en su lugar un plato con un Cheescake de fresa apareció.

Giro a ver como Konan lo miraba con una sonrisa.

-No pedí ningún postre-dijo confundido.

Aun se arrepentía de no pedir nada dulce, pero es que siempre que veía algo con azúcar lo relacionaba con la adorable chica que le había ayudado y acariciado la cara, algo sin sentido pero que ocurría a menudo.

-Es un regalo de la cocina-

-¿Nagato?-

-No, es de su asistente-

Naruto vio confundido como Konan se alejaba con una sonrisa, luego vio el postre y al probarlo supo que era de los mejores que había comido en su vida.

Su día no se veía tan mal después de todo.

…

Darle ese postre a Naruto hace días no fue una de sus mejores ideas, claro que se alegraba de haberle animado el día, pero las bromas de sus compañeros se habían intensificado hasta el punto de que su sonrojo era permanente en el trabajo. Por eso cuando Yahiko le dijo una semana después que si podía entrar más temprano, lo acepto casi al instante. A esa hora ninguno de sus compañeros llegaba y saldría más temprano.

Estaba pensando en entrar el próximo semestre a una escuela culinaria cerca del café, Nagato le había dado una carta de recomendación y estaba preparando todo para acomodarse al horario nocturno.

Faltaba una semana.

Ella podía.

Le demostraría a su padre que ella triunfaría en esa carrera.

Con felicidad tomo nuevamente asiento sin fijarse a su alrededor como de costumbre, reviso el celular para verificar la hora y notar que iba con buen tiempo. Sintió una mirada intensa sobre ella y giro el rostro para ver como nuevamente Naruto estaba a su lado.

¿Se montaba antes o después que ella?

¿Estaba cuando ella se sentó?

Comenzó a sudar nerviosa por alguna razón. Aunque los nervios se fueron al ver los bigotes del chico, eran adorables aun y por eso una gran sonrisa inundo su rostro.

-Hola-dijo sin saber que agregar.

Era demasiado sospechosa decir que lo conocía sin haber hablado antes, claro por más de diez minutos y que no incluyeran disculpas.

-Hola-respondió antes de girar su rostro nervioso.

Alzo una ceja confundida, luego volvió a su celular.

No era fanática de los juegos que tenía, pero la última vez Yahiko le prometió descargar un juego para ayudarle. Comenzó a mandarle vidas y pronto se entretuvo en el celular como para no notar la mirada de reojo del rubio.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-la pregunta le sorprendió y giro a ver confundida a Naruto.

Bueno el chico no tenía por qué saberlo.

-Hinata-

-Naruto-

Vio confundida la mano que le extendía el chico, igualmente sonrió y la acepto. No entendió mucho porque el rostro del chico se sonrojo.

-¿Te gusta ese juego?-pregunto el chico con duda señalando su celular.

Rio algo nerviosa y comenzó a explicarle que era por unos amigos que lo instalo.

…

Los días pasaban y ella seguía tomando el mismo tren que de costumbre, con sorpresa noto que Naruto solía tomar el mismo tren para ir a la universidad. No comprendía bien porque el chico le hablaba a ella tan animadamente, tampoco porque se interesaba en conocerle y por qué siempre sonreía animado.

No le diría nunca a sus compañeros de trabajo que Naruto ahora era su "amigo" o seria molestada de por vida.

En cambio disfrutaba de esos pocos minutos en la mañana donde el chico se sentaba a su lado y sonreía animadamente para hablar.

-Luego Sasuke pateo tan fuerte la pelota que le dio en la cara a Kankuro-relato Naruto animado.

Ella sonrió.

…

-Está nuevamente con Sakura-dijo Sasori asustado.

Todos lo vieron impactados y corrieron a ver por la ventana de la puerta, efectivamente, Naruto estaba acompañado de Sakura comiendo un pastel. La incredulidad lleno la cara de todos y vieron a Itachi buscando una respuesta, pero este no sabía que pasaba. Los gestos de incredulidad de indignación fueron por todos los chicos quienes ya casi tenían un plan para acercarle a Hinata sin que se viera sospechoso.

Hinata en cambio miro a la puerta confundida de la tristeza que le embargo.

Aunque todo se olvidó cuando los chicos la tomaron por la mano y la alzaron.

-Llevemos a Hinata antes de que algo pase-dijeron dispuestos a salir con ella por la puerta.

-¿Are?-dijo la peli azul confundida.

Gracias a Kami Nagato y Konan lo evitaron a tiempo.

…

No volvió a tomar el tren en la mañana y se alegró no haber intercambiado dirección de celulares con el chico. Prefería caminar una hora o tomar el bus que verle la cara a Naruto. Podría considerarse infantil y tonta, después de todo apenas si se conocían como para molestarse que el chico no le dijera que tenía de novia como Sakura de nuevo. Por qué solo podía ser eso, debía estar enojada por la falta de confianza.

¿Verdad?

Entre sus pasos se detuvo y vio al cielo nublado confundida.

No podía sentir tristeza porque Sakura volviera con Naruto.

Tal vez los comentarios de sus compañeros habían terminado lavándole el cerebro.

Al menos ya no faltaba tanto para llegar al café.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando tropezó con su propio pie derecho (al no haber sujetado los cordones de sus tenis) y cayó desde la quinta grade de las escaleras que bajaba. De frente cayo luego de torcerse el tobillo, pero sus ánimos la obligaron a permanecer en el suelo ye alegro de que a esta hora nadie estuviera fuera de su casa.

O eso esperaba.

Una mano pronto la hizo incorporarse en el suelo y al alzar el rostro los ojos azules casi la cegaron. Comenzaba a creer que alguien en el cielo no estaba muy alegre con ella, era la única explicación para que Naruto ahora le estuviera ayudando a incorporarse.

Tanta mala suerte no debía ser normal.

-Oe estas bien-pregunto el chico preocupado.

Rio algo nerviosa al verle con ropa deportiva y una bolsa de compras.

De pronto el chico noto como su mano sujetaba su tobillo herido, con delicadeza la aparto y noto un rojo en su piel y como su cara se contraía ante el dolor.

Un segundo después estaba entre los brazos del chico caminando por las calles a un lugar muy familiar, lástima que sus latidos de corazón y sus nervios no la hicieron concentrarse hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Su cara era pálida cuando Naruto pasó a la cafetería donde ella trabajaba, más pálida aun al ver el rostro de Deidara que rayaba la incredulidad.

-HINA-CHAN-grito Deidara alterado sacándola de los brazos de Naruto de forma grosera.

El chico de coleta la coloco en un sillón cercano y la comenzó a ver con pánico.

-YAHIKO AUXILIO-volvió a gritar y pronto se vio rodeada de personas.

El chico de pelo naranja llego con Kakuzu, mientras que Konan corrió seguida de Sasori, su mala suerte era enorme ya que siempre solían haber pocas personas y precisamente hoy estaban aquellos que la molestarían.

Deidara empezó a contar que ella había llegado herida y de pronto giro el rostro confundido hacia a Naruto, tal parecía que no había captado quien la trajo en brazos. Todos giraron a ver a Naruto que sonrió nervioso al ver las miradas envenenadas de la mayoría.

Hinata suspiro.

-Es mi…amigo-dijo lo último algo confundida.

Ahora las miradas eran para ella.

Mal día.

…

Hinata tuvo que explicar rápidamente como conoció a Naruto, todos los demás la vieron incrédulos y noto la mirada de curiosidad por no ser tan clara, así que supuso que otro día debería decir todo detalladamente. Yahiko se alegró de haber tomado un curso de primeros auxilios y le vendo el pie con cuidado, le costó convencerla de volver a casa y más cuando Naruto se ofreció a llevarla. Nagato tuvo que intervenir y decirles que todo estaría bien.

No quedaron muy convencidos.

De esa forma termino en la espalda del chico que la cargaba camino a la estación de tren, parecía sorprendido cuando ella le explico que trabajaba ahí como asistente de Nagato y luego dijo que todo tenía sentido.

-Lo siento por las molestias-se disculpó cuando se bajaron del tren.

El chico solo negó con la cabeza y siguió su camino.

-¿Por qué no volviste a viajar en tren?-pregunto de pronto confundido.

Se mordió el labio inferior para no contestar, no creía que su respuesta trajera algo bueno y solo complicaría todo.

-El doctor dijo que hiciera ejercicio-mintió.

Pero el chico parecía creerle.

-Mira como término ese ejercicio-se burló señalando su pierna.

Se formó un puchero en su boca.

-Estaba distraída-

-Recuerdo la primera vez que nos vimos yo estaba en el suelo, como pasa el tiempo-

-Supongo-

-Sabes te noto algo rara-

-Debe ser tu imaginación-

No parecía del todo confundido. Al llegar a su hogar el chico le ayudo a abrir la puerta y aunque ella se negó la obligo a dejarle entrar, rápidamente la coloco en el sofá del pequeño departamento y se aseguró que estuviera cómoda.

Antes de darse cuenta se durmió.

…

Al abrir nuevamente los ojos esperaba encontrar todo oscuro o a Konan preparándole algo, pero se sorprendió cuando los ojos azules del chico la miraban atentamente frente a ella. Pego un pequeño quejido y se sobresaltó en su lugar.

-Cinco horas dormida-comento el rubio antes de bostezar.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-exclamo ella alterada.

Sonrió.

-Cuidándote-todo en él parecía tan sincero.

Suspiro antes de negar con la cabeza. Este chico era alguien sin duda único y algo persistente.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo-intento explicarle desde el sofá.

-Quiero hacerlo-dijo con voz grave.

Así en medio de la tarde, su rostro se sonrojo como un tomate y el de Naruto vagamente.

…

A partir de descubrir que la chica trabajaba en Akatsuki, Naruto se hizo un cliente casi frecuente por no decir que iba todos los días que trabajaba la chica en el lugar. Hinata en cambio siguió igual a pesar de que tuvo que explicar varias veces a sus compañeros que Naruto y ella solo eran amigos, además que si no comento nada era porque ellos la molestarían.

Algunas veces tomaba el tiempo para salir de la cocina y hablar con el rubio cuando llegaba, otras veces solo lo veía en el tren de las mañanas.

Itachi comento que Naruto no había vuelto con Sakura, solo que aún seguían siendo amigos.

Por supuesto que la idea de que ellos eran pareja era una idea demasiado tentadora como para que sus amigos no volvieran a molestarla.

…

No eran nada.

Hinata sabía que entre ellos había una gran amistad, pero solo eran amigos.

Entonces como podría explicar la felicidad que tenía al lado del chico.

…

Fue un año exactamente desde que entro a trabajar en aquella cafetería cuando algo extraño sucedió. Había tenido una fiesta de parte del personal y como siempre todo se aloco, termino regresando tarde junto a Naruto (quien le dejaron quedarse en la fiesta) y le dijo que le acompañaría a casa.

El camino era tranquilo y silencioso.

Hinata sonrió al ver el montón de estrellas en el cielo y se lo hizo ver a su acompañante.

-¿Hinata que piensas de mí?-pregunto de la nada Naruto.

Ella estaba acostumbrada a las preguntas raras y espontaneas del chico, pero descubrió que era la primera vez que preguntaba algo sobre el mismo.

-Naruto-kun es una buena persona-

-¿Y?

-Bueno también es muy alegre y se esfuerza-

-¿Solo eso?-

-No comprendo que debería decir-

Fue tan rápido como un zorro que hurta en una granja, pero cuando descubrió que estaba con la espalda en el muro y los brazos de Naruto la aprisionaban dejándola sin escape, comenzó a preocuparse. Después de todo los ojos azules del chico estaban demasiado cerca y no era bueno para el corazón.

El chico se alejó con mirada algo decepcionada.

-Supongo que esperaba que no me vieras solo como un amigo-murmuro el chico antes de irse.

Ella quedo sola intentando comprender el significado de esas palabras.

…

Al día siguiente Naruto esperaba que la chica no fuera a su habitual viaje en tren, una verdadera escusa de su parte para verla todos los días. Realmente el entraba dos horas más tarde que a la que llegaba por viajar con la chica, pero no pudo evitar tomar ese tren al descubrir que era el que habitualmente usaba la chica.

Pero ahí estaba sentada en su lugar usual y mirando algo nerviosa a un lado.

Sin saber cómo actuar después de aquella extraña confesión, tomo asiento al lado de la chica. Con suerte si actuaba como de costumbre la chica no dejaría de ser su amiga.

Pronto una bolsa se puso entre sus manos y giro a verle curiosa al notar como había una bufanda roja.

-Realmente no soy buena con las palabras, además note hace días que estamos en invierno y no tienes bufanda-dijo Hinata algo roja.

La siguió viendo fijamente.

-Pensé lo que me dijiste ayer…supongo que yo también esperaba algo así de tu parte-dijo aún más roja.

Naruto negó mientras sonreía divertido.

Recordaba escuchar la palabra te quiero de los labios de Sakura, pero nunca sintió tanta emoción por sus palabras como las de Hinata, eso que aún no decía las palabras para describir sus sentimientos.

Él tampoco era bueno con palabras.

Tomándola desprevenida y totalmente de sorpresa, Naruto planto un rápido bezo en los labios de la chica, esto ocasiono un rojo aún mayor en su cara.

El chico sonrió como si hubiera cometido una travesura.

Pero solo estaba probando un postre como muchos de los que Hinata solía hacer por él.

Un dulce postre.

Uno que esperaba poder tener por siempre.

 **Fin**

 _Espero les guste XD_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc. por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
